One provocation
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: We all know that Fubuki and Yusaburu are one sweet couple. But what happens when Fudou accidently causes a scene. What will Fubuki do? complete. One-shot. {Requested from Shiranai Atsune}


**Assalm o Alikum minna-san! Here i come with a new One-shot...**

**This is a request from Shiranai Atsune, so i hope you like it...**

**I am really sorry if it sucks, but i did my best, i couldn't think of any better idea, so...GOMEN! X(**

**Enjoy it anyway, minna...**

* * *

"Leave me alone! Tch, you're just pathetic…" Yusaburu hissed at Fudou who was filtering with her for quite some time now. It is summer, and she finally got the chance to travel along with Fubuki to Inazuma Town, and meet up with her teammates. Shirou, who was living with her in a rented apartment, had to leave before her due to some special meeting with his friend Gouenji. She was never that fond of Gouenji, so she told her boyfriend that she'll be fine alone. She thought so…

She was now on her way to the riverbank, where Endo wanted to have a special match with his friends. She rolled her eyes when that Mohawk boy next to her, decided to speak again.

"Hmm, if you want to know who's pathetic just go to the mirror and look at the reflection…" Fudou replied back, smirking at her.

"Listen, I am really not in the mood for this!" She replied in the most uninterested way possible.

"So, running away now?"

She flinched and stood her ground, not moving an inch. She hated when people mocked her. Fudou was really searching for it…

"What did you say?!" She hissed.

"Should I rephrase it? Do you want your boyfriend to come and save the day?" He smirked. She and Fubuki told all their teammates that they are in a relationship. Well, Yusaburu told Haruna, and seeing the happiness that she heard in Haruna's voice through the phone, she knew that by the next morning everyone will call the couple to congratulate them.

She clenched her hands in fists at both her sides and glared at him.

"You take that back!" She breathed in some air to calm herself down. She didn't want to explode in anger, but to remain as cool as possible.

"Why would I?" Fudou looked at her, and began on approaching her. Whenever he made a step forward, she would take one back. "Are you afraid of me now?!"

"I really don't know what your problem is, but I can see that you're hopeless with love that you would come to me…really Fudou? That's all you've got?!" She teased him in a mocking tone.

"You know what, _princess? _You should be lucky you're a girl." Fudou angered by the comment, told her in the coolest voice he had. There was an awkward silence between the two, showing how much tension the two were having while they glared at each other.

Yusaburu however sighed and turned around, continuing her road trying to ignore Fudou who was walking beside her.

They made it in safety at the riverbank, without any more talk or filtering. However, their teammates from both Raimon and Inazuma Japan did have a shock when they saw them together. The two of them…_together_…_alone_…A _very _raresight_. _Yusaburu spotted Fubuki with the rest on the field, gawking at them. Shirou wasn't carrying a happy look, but not angered either, he just found it a bit shocking to see these two together. On the inside, his heart crashed like a vehicle that hit a post at the sight, but he tried to ignore the feeling.

When the duo made their way toward their friends, it was Kidou who asked them first.

"Fudou, explain…" He sounded like a mother scolding her child.

Fudou raised an eyebrow. "Explain what?" he chuckled a bit.

"It's just kind of funny, seeing the two rivals showing up in the same time…" Aki interrupted, giggling this time.

"Oh? We just happened to come across each other on our way in here…" Yusaburu laughed a bit. She wasn't planning of telling her friends of the stupid argument they had on their way here. It was just natural of Fudou Akio after all. So she kept it as her little secret.

Fudou laughed as well, kind of amused to see the raised eyebrows of his comrades. "It's just as she said."

"Okay then…" Kidou sighed and smirked a bit. They weren't inspecting anything, but they just found it quite amusing to see them in peace for once. But who knows, maybe Fudou is finally being able to be a proper gentleman, after all this rivalry between the two…

Fubuki started at the scene before him, still suspicious. He knew that Fudou wasn't a bad person, but that feeling of jealousy was still present in his chest. Guess he was a protective boyfriend after all…But he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Anyway he will ask his girlfriend later. Yusaburu made her way toward him and he smiled at her. When she reached him, she whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you" He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"I've missed you more, beautiful!" He replied, grinning.

"Oi! Stop it love birds…" Gouenji approached them with a smirk on his face. He didn't mean to interrupt anything, but he wanted to anger his rival a bit.

"Stay out of people's business!" Yusaburu snapped at him, a fake pout was present on her face.

Fubuki slightly chuckled. "Hey Gouenji-kun! Stay away from my girl!" He teased Gouenji a little.

"Kay, kay…I was just kidding you know?" He smiled at the couple, but all he received was a glare from Suishou. He cleared his throat."Anyway, the match is going to begin, let's start with the warming ups!"

"Right. Thank you, Gouenji kun. Come on Yusaburu…" He held Yusaburu's hand and walked hand in hand with her to the field.

"Yo! Fubuki, Suishou! I really want to take a taste from your shoots!" They heard a voice calling behind them. The duo turned around to find Endo waving at them from the goalpost, happily grinning. Fubuki smiled.

"Sure captain!"

"Yes Endo-sama! I've really powered up, you know?" The girl smirked.

"I'm sure you did! That's why I asked you to come and train a bit with me!" He smiled at them and took his position, as well as Yusaburu.

The background changed into blue sky with clouds. She lifted the ball into the air with massive speed. Then after two counter-clockwise she spun by going around it. She then kicked the ball in a ballerina like way and cried.

"AIR BLAST V5!"

Endo's eyes shined with determination and prepared himself to stop the ball.

Endo gathered energy in his fists making a 'God' appearing behind him.

"GOD CATCH V5!" He cried out as well, trying with all his might to stop that shoot. Endo succefully stopped the ball, as he gawked at it in amazement; he then lifted his head to look at Yusaburu.

"That was awesome, Suishou! That shoot was too powerful! My hands are still numb from the shock!" He grinned and praised her.

"Thank you, Endo-sama!" She smiled in return, making his grin go wider.

"That's my girl!" Fubuki said as he approached them, sweetly smiling. Suishou's smile got wider.

"Thank you, darling…" Fubuki blushed at his new nickname, reminding him of Rika's endless love for Ichinose.

"What a sweet couple you two make! You two are meant for each other!" Speaking of the devil and the devious himself appears. Rika laid a hand on Yusaburu's shoulder and cried.

"So tell me how he confessed, I was waiting for this for months now! You have to tell me everything from A to Z!" She took Yusaburu's hand and leaded her to a place out of any earshot. Suishou glanced at Fubuki, giving him a desperate look. In return, Shirou gave her an understanding and apologizing smile.

After some time of warming ups, and lots of chats between the friends, they decided to start playing soccer for some time. It went all well actually, as both teams A and B had a nice game. They were laughing and shouting happily.

"Pass over here!"

"Nice pass!"

"Oh! Not again! Give me that ball!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Nice shoot!"

As time passed, the match finally came to its end with a score of 0-0 to both teams. All the players powered up, and they really enjoyed the game. They however decided to take a break, then play another match.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Shirou…" Yusaburu quickly informed Fubuki. There was a little cabinet a little far from the field, where the bathrooms took place.

"Okay!" Shirou warmly smiled at her, with a sexy wink, making her blush.

She made her way to the bathroom, rolling her eyes. That Fubuki always managed to get her, he just knew her too well. But why wouldn't he? She was his girlfriend after all. She giggled reminding herself that she got the best boyfriend she could find on this earth.

She entered the bathroom and washed her face a little. She then took a look at herself in the mirror, sighing. She smiled when she remembered that sexy wink her boyfriend gave her; he always succeeded in melting her heart. She washed her hands and got out of the bathroom. But she accidently bumped into someone, falling on her butt from the power she was pushed with.

She then realized who it actually was. It was no one other from the Mohawk boy. She widened her eyes and blamed her luck for today.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF OF ME!" Yusaburu cried in rage, as she struggled violently to get up.

"WAIT! YOU'R CHOCKING ME GIRL!" Fudou shouted at her as she moved her arm to his neck and hit it. Fudou tried to get up, but his hand mistakenly touched her hip when he tried to place it on the floor and stand up. They both blushed hard.

"Hey, Yusa-" Fubuki suddenly showed up, but was shocked to see the position these two were in. His smile faded to a shocked look, which made Fudou slightly shiver.

"The hell…" He hissed and looked at Fudou for any explanation that Mohawk boy had to tell.

"It's not what its look like…" Fudou quietly stood up and helped Yusaburu up. Fubuki rushed to her and asked if she was alright, as she nodded yes. He then turned toward Fudou with a slightly angry look. Fudou never saw Fubuki looking angry, let alone know how to react.

"Explain…" Fubuki raised an eyebrow, and let Fudou explain the whole happening. After the explanation, he sighed in relief.

"One advice tough" He smiled at Fudou, who raised his eyebrows in return."Stay away from my girl, or I'll make your life a living hell!" He hissed at him. Akio started at him, and gulped. Yusaburu giggled a little. Then, Fubuki and Suishou burst out laughing. Fudou just stood his ground, probably looking like an idiot.

"W-what…?" He stammered, taken aback by their laughter.

Fubuki stopped laughing after a while and looked at Fudou. "Ease up, Fudou-kun, accidents happen…"

"Huh?"

"Next time, stay away from my girl and don't make any move toward her…." Fubuki advised Fudou as he patted his shoulder and walked past him with Yusaburu at his side. "Or else…" He hissed. But it wasn't a simple advice; the warning tone behind it was really dangerous that made Fudou shiver. Akio then rolled his eyes and straightened himself to a proper standing.

"What a love birds…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Reviews, tips, flames, just give them to me...I am really terrible...**

**Anyway, i should tell you that it'll take me some time to update my other stories, especially 'Lost in memories' because i have other Fics that i want to work on and post...so yea...But i'll update regulary i think...Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
